Educational devices for teaching various subject matter have been in use for many years. In most cases, such educational devices have employed flash cards, tables, and other similar devices. Educational devices employing a game situation have also been proposed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823. The present educational device is of the same general type as that disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823, and therefore includes many of the advantages set forth in said patent. However, the present invention is especially adapted to teach student nurses or graduate nurses, and therefore differs from the disclosure of said U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823 in various important respects.